Saving Hope
by shadowkat18
Summary: Robin is back to Japan after 10 years on the run. She stand by the tree where she realized something important, and Amon is after her for some unfinished things. Rated T for character death.


**Saving**** Hope**

"I guess is true"

The woman was standing next to a tree on the dark park, her long and delicate fingers running through the marks on the wood. The day was dark, thunder roaring on the distance, announcing the upcoming storm. She had been standing there for a long time, her now brown hair flowing with the wind and from time to time it stopped on her waist, longer than so many years ago, when she was just a naïve 15 year old, an apprentice nun and a deadly huntress.

"What is true?"

The man was standing behind her, his hands on his trench coat pockets, out of view, but still she knew what he was holding on his right hand. It had been many years since the last time she saw him, since that terrible day on the underground building, both of them running for their lives, with the hope to start again. _Hope,_ she smiled at the ironies of her life. She was supposed to be the hope for a dying species. She was supposed to be the savior of a kind no one wanted to hear from. But what hurt her most was that, even though she was hope for others, she had no reason to hope. Her life has been a life of constant worry, of always looking over her shoulder. If she wasn't safe, how could she save all the others?

"That those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. It was here that I realized that I was afraid of you. That the very same way that you shot that girl without second thoughts, you could just lift your gun at my head and pull the trigger without feeling any remorse."

She had been forced to change her appearance after all those years in the run. Her once strawberry blonde hair was now dark brown. The usual attire she wore changed into jeans and shirts. She was no longer the faithful 15 year old girl she once had been; now she was a toughened up 25 year old woman.

"You were probably right."

He hadn't changed in those long ten years. The same clothing and the same attitude towards those he hunted. The only thing that appeared to have changed was the premature gray hairs starting to appear on his temple, sign of a life of little happiness and lots of problems. The only memories of happiness where those of the few months that girl standing before him, now changed into a bitter person, spent with him. Her silent company next to him on the hunts, her green eyes boring into his that day on the warehouse, the moment he told her that putting out the fires cause by her abilities was a pain in the ass. Her voice telling him that she trusted his heart, that day on the run down apartment, while he held a gun at her heart. He shook his head, trying to take away the flood of memories running through his mind.

"Having second thoughts?"

Her voice got him out of his reverie. Pulling his right hand out of his coat, the black caliber .9 got lost on his usual black attire.

"You already knew why I came here, don't you?"

She slowly turned around and he got a chance to gaze at the green eyes he thought he would never see. Green opposed to black. Seconds that seemed an eternity passed, until he heard her speak.

"I am no longer afraid of death Amon, so please finish your business here or go."

He lifted his hand and pointed the gun to the most unexpected place. His own temple. He gave her a little smile when he saw her face shift through the emotions she was feeling. He could only read a few: anger, confusion, sadness; but it was the last one that stuck with him the most: concern.

"What are you concerned for? It's me the one who is going to die this night Robin, not you…"

She looked down and then she looked back at him.

"I only need to know one thing."

"What?"

"Why you, why are you not trying to kill me?"

He gave a chuckle, a sound she never heard coming from him.

"I sense you need a reason to continue with your quest. The fact of being the Hope of Witches is starting to wear old, so I am giving you a new reason, little bird," he had only called her little bird once, the day they were going to save Sakaki, on the quick drive to the location of his hunt, "I am not the one killing myself, the guilty ones for my death are those men that decide which seed has to die or not, just because their powers are manifesting. I am doing this because I am tired of killing my own kind, even though I never wanted to be a witch. So this is the only thing I am asking from you, Robin Sena, avenge my death and put a stop to this madness once and for all."

Before she could answer to his plea, he pulled the trigger, blood spattering the bushes next to him, scaring the birds from the nearby trees. He fell back to the ground, while the woman standing in front of his corpse shed silent tears, realizing her own selfishness.

She walked next to his body, placing a warm hand against his cooling cheek.

"I will."

**The End**

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

This is a one-shot, so don't ask for more!!!!! I bet you all thought he was going to kill her, didn't cha? Ha, but I decided to add this little twist to the story!!!! Let me know what cha think!!!!


End file.
